Mobile Suit Operation System
This article is about a fictional operating systems (OS) from the Cosmic Era timeline of the Gundam metaseries. There are currently five known Mobile Operating Systems (MOS). These are neural-net computer operating systems designed to operate mobile suits at high efficiency levels. The operating systems used in mass-production mobile suits have not yet been identified. OMNI Enforcer These operating systems were created by the Earth Alliance. G Project (G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System) This was the first OS created, and was used for the Atlantic Federation's G Project. The GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam used this OS. As originally implemented, the G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System was incomplete and could only be used clumsily by Natural pilots. Kira Yamato completed and corrected the system by early June CE 71 using the combat data from his personally customized G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis system on the Strike. MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM ///Version NV8 - N099//// G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro - Link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver '''G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System O.M.N.I. Enforcer CAT1-X Hyperion Project This operating system were created by the Eurasian Federation for its CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam series Project. MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM ///Version nvs - EU - X - 2.3 //// G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro - Link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver '''G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System O.M.N.I. Enforcer F.O.S EURASIA GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (G.U.N.D.Am. Fortress) The GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam uses this OS. MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM //G.F.A.S Ver1.3// G'igantic '''U'nilateral 'N'umerous 'D'ominating 'Am'munition '''G.U.N.D.Am. Fortress O.M.N.I. Enforcer ZAFT These operating systems were created by ZAFT. These were created based on the OS of the G Projects. 'Nuclear Fission Powered (''G.U.N.D.A.M Complex) This was the first OS created by ZAFT for their Gundams. Mobile Suits with this OS were equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers and an ultracompact nuclear fission reactor. The ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam, ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam, and ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam used this OS, which were first tested in the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, the new ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam and the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam built by the Clyne Faction used an updated version of this OS. However, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice used a Hyper-Deuterion Engine as the power core. '''MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM (YMF-X000A and ZGMF-X09A through ZGMF-X13A) G'eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule '''G.U.N.D.A.M Complex _Series AVTC-T1 Justice/Freedom/Regenerate/Testament/Providence LA-SE3P_ Z.A.F.T MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM (ZGMF-X19A and ZGMF-X20A) G'eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule '''G.U.N.D.A.M Complex _Series SD100-O9 SF/IJ 01-34152_ Z.A.F.T Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System (G.U.N.D.A.M) After the ban on N-Jammer Cancellers, ZAFT redesigned their OS to make it compaitable for the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam used this OS. MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM G'eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule '''G.U.N.D.A.M _Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07_ Z.A.F.T Hyper-Deuterion Engine Powered (G.U.N.D.A.M System) This OS was designed for mobile suits with a Hyper-Deuterion Engine. The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, and the ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU were the only mobile suits to use this OS. MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM G'unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear- 'D'euterion 'A'dvanced 'M'aneuver '''G.U.N.D.A.M System _Ver.1.62 Rev.29_ Z.A.F.T ORB This operating system was originally created by the Earth Alliance for the G Project. Customized Version (G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System) Orb uses a copy of the G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System, which along with other G Project technology were copied by Morgonroete on Heliopolis, on their own mobile suits MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame, MBF-02 Strike Rouge, MBF-M1 Astray, MVF-M11C Murasame and ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam. However Akatsuki utilizes a customized version of the G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System operating system. MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM //AKATSUKI - 1000// G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro - Link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver '''G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System ORB-01 Others This operating system was created by Factions other than ZAFT, the Earth Alliance, or Orb. Stargazer (G.Un.D.A.M. operating system) This is the operating system used by the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam. Developed by DSSD, it is equipped with the new Voiture Lumiere propulsion system also used by the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM ––STAR GAZER–– —GSX-401FW— G'uider '''UN'manned 'D'eployment 'A'utonomic 'M'anipulation '''D.S.S.D Operating System Screenshots GAT-X Operating System.png|Earth Alliance's G-Project and Actaeon Project Operating System Nuclear Fission OS.png|Freedom, Justice, Providence, Regenerate, Testament, Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice's OS Deuterion Engine System OS.png|Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, Impulse and Saviour Gundam's OS Destroy Gundam's OS.png|Destroy Gundam's OS ZGMF-X42S and X666S OS.png|Destiny and Legend Gundam's OS ORB-01 OS.png|Akatsuki Gundam's OS GSX-401FW OS.png|Stargazer Gundam's OS Category:Cosmic Era Category:Technology Category:Cosmic Era technology